


Positive Reinforcement

by phantomdoodler



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Object Penetration, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Under-negotiated Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: “I doubt I’ll need the big guns for you.”  Megaera used her grip on his neck to keep his cheek pressed against the cool stone of the pillar as she pulled off his mantle and undid the clasps on his neckpiece.  Finally, she unpinned the shoulders of his robes, allowing them to fall about his hips.  “Now,” she said, speaking low into his ear, “stay still.  Or else.”“Well, gee!” Hypnos commented, unphased as Meg backed away from him.  “When you put it like that, I’ve gotta wonder what else you’ve got up your sleeve.  You know if you want someone to listen to you, maybe you should-“At that, Meg’s whip cracked through the air, making Hypnos jump.  Pushing the handle between his shoulder blades to emphasize her point, she repeated, “Stay.  Still.”
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the kinkmeme: 
> 
> Hypnos is so thirsty for Meg's whip, give the poor boy what he wants. Bonus if Meg has been assigned to punish Hypnos for his terrible job performance and it just turns sexy because Meg finds she appreciates having such a cooperative sub.
> 
> I headcanon Hypnos as a trans guy and would love to see a fill that reflects this.

“I can’t believe I’m wasting my time on this.” Megaera pushed Hypnos by the shoulder, leading him into a typically dark but atypically empty room below the House.

“Aw, don’t say that,” Hypnos replied cheerfully. “I think it’s great to finally have some quality time together!”

“I’m sure you won’t be calling it that for long. Hands above your head.”

Meg grabbed him by the nape of his robes, pushing him against the single stone pillar in the center of the room.

“Yes, ma’am!” Hypnos answered, obediently raising his arms. 

Megaera did not conceal the roll of her eyes as she clamped his wrists in shackles and adjusted the chain which connected them so he had to stand on his tiptoes. Or he would have if he didn’t instinctually just start floating at a more comfortable height.

“Hmph.” Meg grabbed the back of his neck again to force him back to the floor. “This is why punishing gods is such a pain. Stay there or I can make this a lot worse for you”

“Ooh,” Hypnos sang out, oblivious as always to the gravity of the situation. “I’ve always wanted to see the big guns.” 

“I doubt I’ll need the big guns for you.” Megaera used her grip on his neck to keep his cheek pressed against the cool stone of the pillar as she pulled off his mantle and undid the clasps on his neckpiece. Finally, she unpinned the shoulders of his robes, allowing them to fall about his hips. “Now,” she said, speaking low into his ear, “stay still. Or else.” 

“Well, gee!” Hypnos commented, unphased as Meg backed away from him. “When you put it like that, I’ve gotta wonder what else you’ve got up your sleeve. You know if you want someone to listen to you, maybe you should-“

At that, Meg’s whip cracked through the air, making Hypnos jump. Pushing the handle between his shoulder blades to emphasize her point, she repeated, “Stay. Still.” 

“Will do, Miss Megaera,” Hypnos chirped. Wiggling his fingers in his bonds, he pushed the balls of his feet against the floor. 

The next stroke of her whip snapped against his right shoulder, making him flinch. The next followed in quick succession over his left.

“Hmm, that’s kinda tingly. I bet it would hurt more if you hit harder.”

For that, he got one solid stripe down his back. “I’m not the one who needs to be told how to do my job here.” 

Three lashes perfectly targeted over the same spot left more of a lasting sting on his lower back. Another across his shoulders made him wince. Shifting on his toes, the press of the cold polished marble against his bare chest made for a sharp contrast with the embers being kindled on his back. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, a little slower to backtalk this time. “I think that one almost hurt!” 

“Is this what Zagreus has to deal with all the time?” Meg asks, though her intonation is not that of a question. “I don’t know how he puts up with you.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know,” Hypnos starts, only to gasp as the whip finds his ribs again. “My advice is extremely helpful.” 

“Oh, I’m sure. How about you be more helpful and count?”

“Wh-“ Hypnos is cut off again by a new strike on his shoulder, burning much hotter than the one before. 

“I. Said. Count,” Megaera repeated.

“Count? Right, count. I can count. Do it all the time with sheep.” Another crack as pain sears over his left shoulder. “Ow! Two.” 

“Ah-ah,” Meg corrected. “From the beginning.” With that, she placed a lighter lash over the last, reigniting the inflamed flesh there.” 

“O-one,” Hypnos breathed out, suppressing a shudder as he tried to press himself even closer to the pillar. 

Two was hard again on his lower back. Three, four, and five were fast and light sparking down his spine. Six whizzed past his ear, breeze still fresh on his cheek as fire spread down his shoulder. Seven had his right foot popping off the ground, but he stamped it down again before he could float off both physically and mentally. 

Meg chuckled behind him. “You’ll break before thirty.” 

Hypnos felt a great retort for that forming in his mind, but words refused to take shape. He settled for remembering “Eight” as a quick snap of the whip grazed his shoulders. Shifting as well as he could on his toes, he pressed his thighs together as Nine hit a little lower and Ten cut diagonally from shoulder to waist. Staying rooted to the ground and remembering what came next (eleven? He was pretty sure it was eleven) proved to demand too much of his focus as he squirmed with each new lick dragged over his skin. 

It was after hissing out “Fifteen” that Meg drew close behind him again. It wasn’t until she placed a firm hand at the base of his spine, stilling his hips, that he realized how much he had been writhing.

“Tsch,” Meg practically spat, derision burning brighter than any of her lashes. “Are you _getting off_ on this?” 

Hypnos didn’t have the sense to suppress his shudder at that. “Wh-what can I say?” he tried, voice breathier than he’d hoped. “You know how to get under a guy’s collar. Or more than collar? Ha!” Meg’s nails dug harder into his back, pressing his stomach firmly against the pillar. Trailing off into a groan, he tried again to shift his thighs,chasing any bit of friction he could find. 

“Ugh,” Meg sighed, projecting the same haughty disgust but making no immediate move to stop him. “You’d just writhe around like this until you came if I let you, wouldn’t you?”

Hypnos shuddered as he rolled his hips back as best he could under her strong grip. “A-are you going to let me?” 

“Hmm…” Hypnos could only imagine her appraising glance as she paused. “That depends.” Releasing him only to reach around front and grasp him by the belt, she leaned over his shoulder to speak into his ear again. “Will that make you remember to turn in your timesheets? Or are you going to keep taking naps on the clock?”

Groaning again, out of frustration now in addition to arousal, Hypnos weakly attempted to grind his hips in search of a compromise that didn’t involve paperwork. Unsurprisingly, Meg didn’t budge. “Fine,” he muttered, more to the pillar than her. 

“Say it.” 

“I said fine!”

“ _Say it._ ” Meg’s hand pressed lower, still shy of what he needed. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” he broke all at once. “I’ll do the timesheets, I swear, I swear, I’ll do whatever you ask, please just-“ His belt clattered to the floor, followed by his robes which he scrambled to step over as Meg kicked them away. Relief was replaced with panic as she stepped away from him. “Wait, wait, please, Miss Megaera, please,” he babbled, really testing the cuffs for the first time as he tried to turn. The whip snapped an inch from his foot, freezing him in place. 

“I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” 

“Yes! Yes, ma’am!” Hypnos turned back to the pillar, toes planted on the ground again.

“Now,” Megaera drawled. “I promised you thirty. Do you remember what number you were on? Or do I have to start over?”

Hypnos shuddered, biting off the “fifteen” that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Instead, he wiggled against the chains once more and said, “Whoopsie! Guess it slipped my mind.” 

He didn’t have time to wonder whether the chuckle he got in reply was in disdainful or pleased, as a hard, hot strike landed across his ass. 

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Hypnos slumped against marble once again, arms bearing more and more of his weight. “One.” 

By Five, he was writhing again. 

Ten had him crying out in bliss and anguish.

At Fifteen, he was regretting starting his count over.

Twenty was barely choked out around a sob.

He must have started floating before twenty-five because Meg had to drag him back down to his toes again.

He hoped that she knew what number they were on because he was fairly certain all that was coming out of his mouth was slurred gibberish. Each strike of leather against skin sent new waves of searing pain through his back, his thighs, his ass. “Twuuh“ he gasped, forcing his mouth around syllables that didn’t quite fit. One more. Just one more. 

“I have to admit,” Meg mused, voice barely sounding like words to his ears, “I didn’t think you had it in you.” Her whip swished through the air behind him, making him cry out in anticipation. She laughed. “Though I suppose I shouldn’t speak too soon.” Leather trailed far to gently over his raw back as she dragged it down his body. “Now. Right or left?”

Hypnos gulped. Two choices were far too many to wrap his liquefied brain around. “Luh… left?” he managed to whine, bracing as he felt Megaera move away to wind up. He yelped in surprise as one firm open-handed smack landed on his left cheek. 

“Thirty,” she growled in his ear, fingernails digging into his tender flesh. Cold metal trailed up his inner thigh – the whip handle? – straying tantalizingly close to the only part of his body that felt hotter than the stripes on his back. Whimpering, he pushed his hips back what little he could with his limited leverage. Meg squeezed his ass again, forcing him to still. “Now you’re going to turn in your timesheets, right?” Hypnos nodded furiously. “And no napping on the clock.” He responded with even more urgent nods. “Hmph.” Meg seemed satisfied with that, as she finally dragged the handle up against him, easily twisting it about, his thighs wet and slick. 

“P-please,” he managed to beg. “Please, please, pl-“ He was cut off by the rest of his breath leaving his body as the handle was angled up and back, easily sliding into him. He shuddered, willing himself to remain still as the chill pommel slowly thrusted once, twice, deep inside. He had no dignity left to lose when he moaned long and loud as Meg’s other hand reached around his front. Tiny teasing circles were traced across his nerves like tripwires, setting off wave after wave of tremors down his legs and up his spine. Twisting against his cuffs, he whimpered helplessly. “Please,” he cried out again, all other vocabulary lost in a sea of sensation.

Megaera relented at that, thrusting in fast and hard while stroking him more firmly, chasing the twitches and jerks of Hypnos’ hips. His wordless moans and gasps grew louder and more ragged as his feet started to drift off the floor again, giving him purchase to push back, fucking himself on her whip and fingers. Dull pain and wet warmth dragged over his shoulder, her tongue soothing his welts before her teeth ignited them anew. He keened shamelessly, bucking against her as his muscles pulled tight and the trembling of his hips spread through his limbs. With another jerk, all the tension in his body rushed out in a single gasp. Limp, exhausted, and completely spent, he slumped forward. 

He might have appreciated the care with which Megaera made sure he was securely aloft before unlocking the shackles, but by the time he curled his arms beneath his head, he was already asleep. 

\---

Zagreus dragged himself out of the Pool of Styx for what felt like the hundredth time. Flicking the blood from his hair, he was surprised to find Hypnos awake. Well, awake might be an overstatement. Hypnos looked like Cerberus had as a puppy whenever he’d tire himself out to the point that he couldn’t seem to keep one neck up at a time. As it was, Hypnos had only the one neck, and kept nodding deeper and deeper towards his chest before jolting upright again. 

“Hey, Hypnos,” he ventured, once again causing him to snap to attention. “Never thought I’d say this, but you look kind of tired.” 

“Oh, it’s you!” Hypnos remarked, cheerful if a bit slow on the uptake. “Look, don’t tell anyone I was about to nod off and I won’t mention that you got killed by trying to walk on lava after all the wretches were gone.” 

“Uh, sure. They won’t hear it from me. But why the change of heart all of a sudden? Did father threaten some new cruel form of punishment? Do I need to talk to him?”

“What? No! No, no, no, no, no. Please! Like I care about ‘wage garnishment’ or ‘unemployment’,” he emphasized with air quotes. “I just need to make it another day or night or whatever and then I can get a _fun_ punishment.”

“A fun-,” Zagreus cut himself off. “You know what, forget I asked.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on twitter for shitposts (@p_doodler) or my obsession with drawing Achilles' tits (@p_lewdler).


End file.
